notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tantûrak
A Númenórean colony founded in c. S.A. 1300, Tantûrak (Mû."land of the High-born") was the most southerly of the Númenórean settlements on the Middle-earth continent proper, and was relatively cut off from the more northerly realms, with the exception of some trading contacts. From the beginning, the people of Tantûrak chose to be a separate entity from the other, more loosely governed areas of the Mûmakan. Dominating the northeast corner of the Ûsakan bay, Tantûrak was flanked by rolling hills on both sides and mountains to the north, providing natural defensive barriers. The western portion of the country, the least heavily settled, was covered by a mixed deciduous/coniferous forest, extending virtually unbroken for miles. The southeast section, receiving more warm, humid air from the bay winds, was blanketed by a lush rainforest which dominated the entire Kôros peninsula. Of all the peoples of the Mûmakan area, the Tantûraki chose the most ambitious (and insensitive) method of dealing with the jungle: they burned and cleared large areas within the rainforest and along the coast, and there established their settlements. The capitol city of Tantûrak was Sarûl, which lay on the eastern side of the mouth of the Ûvar river. Based here was the formidable navy of Tantûrak, for these people took with them many of the skills of their Númenórean ancestors. Of the government of the realm, there was a story of an interesting, if perhaps predictable transformation. At the first there had been, as was true of most of the colonies, a royal Bar, who at least in theory answered to the King of Númenor. This system worked quite well for some seven hundred years, the governorship turning over eleven times until, in c. S.A. 3000, the "Magician" arrived in Tantûrak. The date was uncertain for he came with little fanfare and rose quietly, albeit swiftly, through the ranks of the governor's advisors. This particular governor, a cousin of the king, was particularly susceptible to the silky corrupting words of the the Magician, as his lust for power and glory was great. Soon the Magician was his chief advisor, and in S.A. 2040, the governor declared himself King of Tantûrak, taking the name Ar-Kinyârn, and severed all political ties with Númenor. This move was greeted with great enthusiasm by the populace, as the taxes imposed by the mother country had inflated greatly over the last few decades. Since that time it has been a steady decline into corruption for the government, and a subtle, yet definite shift in attitude by the Tantûraki towards the native Elven and Kîrani populations, from disdain to outward hatred and jealousy, for the lifespans of the Tantûraki population began to lessen, even as did those of the people of Númenor. This racial hatred resulted in the declaration of war, without provocation, by the king of Tantûrak against the Kôronânde Republic. The outcome was inconclusive, but only served to intensify the loathing by the Men of the West, and cause new apprehension among the Elves and Kirani about the safety of their position. Places of Note Kirnak Lond Hallacar Sarûl Thôrion References: *MERP:the Court of Ardor *MERP:Hands of the Healer *MERP:Shadow in the South *the Guild Companion: gazetteer of Endor, Gabriele Quaglia and Eric Dubourg Category:Utter south Category:Realms Category:Kingdoms Category:Harad Category:Black númenóreans Category:MERP